


Healing Old Wounds

by ShinyandChrome1331



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyandChrome1331/pseuds/ShinyandChrome1331
Summary: After his marriage, Corrin meets his new in-laws and helps his wife work through some old pains





	1. Mother

It was a cold, grey morning in Nohr. Even by the standards of that dour kingdom, the scenery surrounding Corrin and Peri was bleak. The graveyard was truly massive, monuments to the fallen stretching as far as the eye could see. Windmire was an ancient, massive city, and for uncounted ages the dead of that metropolis had been interred in these grey fields. Xander had thoughtfully helped them to sneak away from their entourage, as their errand was one best conducted alone.

Noticing his wife’s shivers, Corrin draped his cloak around her shoulders and drew her close. Sighing happily, she snuggled into his side and took his arm in hers. Reflecting on everything that had happened recently, he still could hardly believe it. Discovering his past, meeting Peri, becoming a father, it all seemed overwhelming. On top of that, he was soon to be a king! No matter how fanciful he’d been as a child, this was beyond anything he’d ever imagined. Even being here, helping the love of his life face an old hurt, seemed a bit surreal. However, anytime he got this way, her presence grounded him and told him that this was real, and Peri was there beside him.

He was brought out of his reverie by Peri tensing up beside him. Assuming that they had reached their destination, he took note of the headstone before them: a simple, unassuming block of granite. It bore a fresh bouquet of flowers, and the lack of weathering attested to diligent attention. Its occupant had clearly been loved deeply by someone, and they had seen to its upkeep. After hesitating for a few moments, Peri spoke up quietly “Hello mommy.”

Corrin disentangled their arms as she stepped forward. He had a feeling that this part needed to be between the two of them. After a moment’s hesitation, Peri stepped forward and kneeled before the grave.

“Hey, it’s me, Peri. It’s been a while since I last visited, but I’ve been suuuper busy. Lord Xander wanted us to help his little brother, Corrin. He’d betrayed Nohr, but he hadn’t really, and he needed our help to save a secret kingdom called Valla.”

“It was amazing. We made peace with Hoshido, killed lots of bad guys, slayed a dragon, and I made so many new friends! But Corrin’s the most important one of all.  He’s smart, nice, and just all around the best! I love him more than anything, and he loves me too. It’s like a dream. Oh, also, I’m going to be a queen! It turns out that Corrin’s from Valla, and he’s going to be crowned king soon. It’s just like all those times you played princess with me, only this time it’s for real!”

Peri had started to ramble a bit by this point, but Corrin made no move to interfere. Peri had never allowed herself to really face this, and he knew that she needed to take it at her own pace.

“You’ll never believe it, but Peri’s a mama too now! Corrin and I have a beautiful girl named Kana, the most perfect daughter I could ever ask for. She’s sweet, cute, and she turns into a dragon! Can you believe it? She helped me pick these flowers for you, and I promise we’ll bring her the next time we come to visit.”

She placed the blue and pink flowers alongside the other bouquet, and rose to her feet. She spent the next several moments staring at the headstone in silence, before Corrin heard a single sentence, barely louder than a whisper.

“I miss you mommy…”

Sensing what was to come, Corrin quickly strode forward and embraced his wife. She collapsed into his arms, burying her face in his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. He remained silent, allowing her to vent as much as she needed. She’d never let herself grieve like this, and he knew that she’d need time to collect herself.

“It huuurts. Why? It’s never hurt like this before. I just miss her so much Corrin!”

“I know, sweetie. I know. Don’t worry, I’m right here; and I’m not going anywhere. Let it all out, Peri.”

Peri continued sobbing for an indeterminate amount of time, and Corrin continued to whisper to her consolingly. Eventually she began to calm down, sniffling and hiccupping intermittently.

“Do you feel better?”

She responded with a slow shake of the head.

“Are you glad we came?”

A hesitant nod.

“Do you want to come again?

A strong nod.

“Ok. We can come back and visit as many times as you want. I’m sure that would make her very happy.”

A pair of pink and aqua eyes glanced up at him, tears clinging to the corners.

“Thank you, Corrin. Is it OK if we stay like this a bit longer?”

“As long as you want, dear.”

They remained in each other’s arms for several minutes, their shared warmth keeping the cold wind at bay. Eventually, they were called out of their reverie by Felicia’s voice.

“Lord Corrin! Lady Peri! The carriage is ready!”

They made their way towards her voice, threading their way back through the lines of tombs. Felicia ushered them into the carriage, where Kana was waiting. Her eyes lighting up, Peri immediately wrapped her daughter in a tight hug.

“Oof. What is it mama?”

“Nothing. Mama’s just very happy to see you, and wanted to make sure you knew she loved you.”

Kana giggled to herself.

“Of course I know, mama. I love you too. Now come on, let’s get going! I can’t wait to meet Grandpa!”

Watching his family, Corrin smiled warmly as the carriage began to jerk into motion. This next meeting was likely to be somewhat tense, and he began to brace himself to meet his new father-in-law.


	2. Father

“Are we close mama?”

“Yes, Kana. Mama’s house is just up ahead.”

Kana began rocking slightly in her mother’s lap, impatience clearly written on her face. She’d been looking forward to this trip for weeks, eager to meet her grandfather for the first time. Corrin shared her excitement, though his was tempered with an equal helping of nervousness. Based on Peri’s stories her father was a good man, but the two of them needed to have a heart-to-heart. After all, Corrin had essentially vanished for several months with his only daughter, before reappearing married and with a daughter many times older than she should have been in tow. Any father would be understandably consternated, and Corrin could only hope that he could be convinced to give them his blessing.

The carriage ground to a halt, signaling that they had reached their destination. Felicia threw open the doors, managing to do so without splintering something. “We’re here milord.”

Corrin couldn’t help releasing a sigh. “Felicia, how many times do I have to tell you, it’s just Corrin now.”

Felicia adamantly shook her head. “Oh, no. Not that again milord. No matter what happens, I’ll always be your maid.”

“But is the uniform really necessary? Aren’t you worried what the people of Nohr will think seeing their queen dressed like a servant?”

Felicia blushed deeply. “Er, well, that is… I just can’t get used to the fashions at court. I know it drives Xander crazy, but I feel like I’ll drown in all those frills and accessories! I’m trying to get used to it, but I’ve worn this for so long it’s like a second skin to me.”

Corrin smiled. “Don’t worry Felicia, Xander knows better than anyone how devoted you are to your work. Speaking of, I’m sorry we’re keeping you from him for the whole day.”

“Oh, no, not at all! We’re so happy to have you here. Besides, it’s a queen’s duty to entertain foreign dignitaries!”

With that statement, Felicia extended a hand and helped them down from the carriage. The last to dismount was Peri, a bright smile on her face. “Thanks, Felicia. You’re the best!”

Felicia returned the smile wholeheartedly. Corrin had originally been worried that Peri’s trauma would have been an issue. Felicia had eventually confided to him that early on Peri had indeed attacked her, but had been impressed by her skills. Apparently the two of them had begun bonding over regular sparring matches, and by the time Anankos was defeated they’d become the closest of friends.

After they had all exited the carriage, Felicia resumed her place beside the driver. “I’ll leave you here. Send a message to the palace when you want to be picked up.”

The three of them waved goodbye before turning and facing the mansion. Like its neighbors it was a rather dour manner, but no more so than was the norm in Nohr. What struck Corrin most was its size. The building rose three stories and occupied a reasonable footprint, but considering the standing of Peri’s family he had been expecting her home to be much larger. As it stood it was an impressive but still modest estate.

Shortly after Felicia’s departure, the front door opened and a rather aged butler exited the house. “Ah, Lady Peri. Welcome home.”

Appearing slightly confused, Peri squinted slightly before breaking out in a beaming smile. “Hobson! It’s been so long! It’s super great to see you again!” She declared while bounding forward and wrapping the servant in a hug.

Corrin noted a brief look of surprise on the butler’s face before he regained his poise. “Indeed, my lady. It’s good to see you too. If you’ll follow me, the master asked me to let him know as soon as you arrived.”

Peri detached herself and nodded eagerly. After rejoining her family, the three of them followed Hobson into the manor. The butler led them through the foyer and into a side hallway before coming to a halt before an impressively carved door. It struck Corrin that the house’s décor was similar in tone to its exterior: well appointed, but in no way ostentatious.

Hobson knocked on the door before entering. “If you’ll wait just a moment, I shall announce your presence.”

After a brief wait, the butler opened the door and presented them, “The lady Peri and her family, milord.”

The three of them entered into a very well-stocked study. Bookshelves ringed the room, unbroken save for a fireplace set into the left-hand wall and a window to the right. In addition to the numerous books, the walls and ceiling were adorned with rare and exotic treasures. Directly opposite the door was an ebony desk, its seat occupied by a middle-aged man who shared many of Peri’s features.

“Papa!” Peri squealed as she bounded forward, her father standing up to catch her in a deep hug.

“Peri! Sweetest, it’s been far too long!” Corrin noted the timbre of his voice: aged from more than his apparent years, but still containing a youthful vigor.

“I’m sorry, Papa. It’s been suuuuuuuper crazy! I’ve wanted to visit, like, forever, but I’ve been really busy.”

He chuckled, “I can imagine. Your letters painted a very hectic picture. I  can still hardly believe some of the stories I’ve heard.”

Peri smiled widely, “Oh, but we can catch up later, Papa. I’ve got two ultra-important people for you to meet.” Detaching from her father, she stood beside Corrin and placed a hand on Kana’s shoulder. “Papa, this is Corrin; and this is our daughter Kana. They mean the world to me, and I love them both to pieces!”

He smiled warmly, “So, this is the granddaughter I’ve heard so much about. Your mother tells me you can turn into a dragon?” Kana let out a timid nod. “You’ll have to tell me about it later. I’m not sure I can top that, but I’ve got some stories that’ll make your head spin.”

Finally focusing his attention on Corrin, Peri’s father wore a complicated look. “Your majesty, it’s an honor to finally meet you. I expect we have a great deal to talk about. Peri, why don’t you show Kana around the mansion? Chloe has done incredible things with the garden.”

Peri glanced between her father and husband worriedly until Corrin reassured her, “You two go on ahead, your father and I need to talk, man to man.”

Not looking entirely convinced, Peri escorted Kana out of the room, turning back to chime in “Papa, bullying’s bad.”

“Don’t worry dearest; this is just something a father needs to do. I promise everything will be fine.”

As Peri closed the door Corrin moved forward to take a seat. The two men sat in awkward silence for several minutes, sizing each other up. Finally, Peri’s father spoke up,

“Forgive the impertinence, your majesty-“

“Oh no, please. No formalities.”

“Very well then, Corrin. Allow me to summarize the events, as I understand them. If I have anything wrong, please correct me. To begin, in order to end hostilities between the great kingdoms, you refused to take a side in their conflict. In the course of your adventures, you rallied many allies to your cause, my daughter among them. In pursuit of the true enemy, you then led these forces into a lost world to do battle with one of the ancient dragons.”

Corrin nodded, confirming the summation thus far.

“During this time, you managed to court my daughter, eventually culminating in a marriage. This marriage then resulted in a child, the girl you two introduced to me earlier. Is this correct?”

Corrin responded affirmatively, and braced himself for his father-in-law’s reaction. From his point of view his daughter had run off and married a stranger. He expected that he’d explode if Kana pulled the same stunt on him; it had been bad enough when she let slip her crush on Siegbert.

Peri’s father, for his part, merely sat and contemplated for several moments, before finally leaning forward to cradle his head on in his hands, letting out an immense sigh. “My boy, I can’t thank you enough.”

Corrin had braced himself for a number of emotions, but heartfelt relief was not one of them. Caught completely flat-footed, he could only sit and stare.

“Oh, don’t look so surprised. Between Peri’s letters and seeing you together today, any man could tell that the two of you love each other immensely. I’ve never wished for anything more than her happiness, and I’d be an old fool to refuse you my blessing now.”

He sat back, letting out another deep sigh. “I admit, when the news first reached me, I was ready to pick up my bow and hunt you down myself. With my daughter’s condition, I felt that anyone who courted her could only be trying to take advantage of her naiveté. However, as her letters arrived, I began to change my opinion. She positively gushed over you and Kana, and more than that, she sounded happy. Not that false happiness she’s affected since… since my wife’s passing. Real, genuine joy of the sort I never thought I’d see in her again.”

Sensing that his father-in-law was beginning to ramble, and that he needed to get all of it off his chest, Corrin simply sat there and let the man continue as long as needed.

“I expect Peri’s told you about the origin of her condition; but I want you to hear it again, so that you can know the whole tale. Well, it’s true. A servant I failed to vet properly became obsessed with Peri’s mother, and killed her right in front of Peri’s eyes. You must understand, my wife was a living saint. Never was there a kinder, more caring woman. She was a commoner, you know. Caused quite the scandal when we were married.” He added somewhat wryly.

“Peri adored her mother; the two of them were utterly inseparable. I loved both of them immensely, and we were truly happy. But that night, in addition to the loss of my wife, I also lost a part of my daughter. Something in her broke at the sight of her mother’s murder. In my grief, I tried to ignore it. We moved to this estate, and I let go all but our most devoted servants. For a time, it seemed stable. But then, it began.”

Corrin heard the emotion building in the man’s voice, but let him continue uninterrupted.

“I could hardly believe it the first time. I’d temporarily hired a new servant to fill in for one who had the pox. Everything seemed fine, but then I found my daughter standing over the man, covered in his blood, a look of abject terror on her face. I had to embrace her, shouting her name before she came back to herself, a look of innocent curiosity on her face. I panicked. My only thought was that my daughter couldn’t be sent to an institute. With her mind in the state it was, being ripped from her home and placed in an asylum would have utterly destroyed whatever part of her was left. I abused my standing, paying off the servant’s family and bribing the authorities, hoping it would all go away. Then, she killed a second servant. Then a third. And I finally couldn’t pretend anymore.”

He took several deep breaths, before clasping his hands together and contemplating for several moments. “They aren’t all dead, you know.’

Noting the look of surprise on Corrin’s face, he continued, “The servants. She didn’t kill as many as she thinks she did. I’m pretty handy with a staff, and after that third death I began to carry one with me at all times. After a while I’d managed to work out when she was going to lash out. She’d get flashes of a blank expression on her face in the days before an attack, and I’d make sure to stay close to her whenever I saw one building. After she lashed out, I’d have her escorted from the room and heal the victim. She never remembered who she attacked, so the servant was free to resume their routine as if nothing had happened. Only those who had served her mother remained by that point and none of them could bring themselves to blame Peri for her actions.”

“But it couldn’t last. Peri’s attacks became less predictable, and frequent near-death experiences took their toll. The servants retired one by one, until only Hobson and Chloe remained. Finally, Peri up and left late one night, leaving only a note behind. I nearly turned the city inside out locating her. But when I found her, I couldn’t bring myself to demand her return. Maybe it was hope, maybe it was selfishness, but I felt she needed to find her own way. I’ve been keeping an eye on her surreptitiously for years now. I’m sure King Xander was aware of my surveillance, but he never confronted me on it. The only time I lost track of her was when she joined up with you, and you know the story from there.”

“So, there you have it. There are three dead souls whose blood is on my hands. Peri may have slain them, but their deaths are my responsibility. My inaction, my cowardice is what enabled their deaths. And I can never ask them to forgive me. The guilt of their murders will haunt me forever, and yet I can’t help feeling overjoyed to finally have my daughter back.”

The two of them sat in renewed silence as Corrin waited for his father-in-law to calm down. After a time, he spoke up. “I think that you are a man who loves his daughter immensely. Nothing more, nothing less. You were presented with a terrible situation, with no right answers, and you did the best you could. Never forget the debts you have, but don’t let them destroy you either. All I can say is keep moving forward. Keep doing the best you can with the situations you find yourself in, and I’m sure those souls will forgive you.”

He smiled wistfully, “Thank you my boy. I’m not sure I believe you, but the sentiment is appreciated. Well, why don’t we change the topic, hmm? I’m sure you have some tales to tell me. Come, I want to hear everything.”

The two of them spent the next two hours swapping stories. Corrin shared the details of his adventures with Peri; how he’d come to love her for the person behind the mask, and devoted his life to helping her heal and become truly happy. He shared stories of their battles together, their laughter, and their tears. He’d been expecting some amount of awkwardness, but with the way Peri’s father had bared his soul the stories came quite naturally. He felt that, with that out of the way, the two of them could truly share anything.

His new father, for his part, regaled his son-in-law with tales of his days as an adventurer; of treasures won and monsters slain. He also shared stories of Peri’s mother, and they supported his assertion that she was one of the purest, kindest people who had ever lived. Corrin felt her loss keenly, despite having never known her.

Eventually, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Papa? Corrin? It’s Peri. Dinner’s ready!”

Peri’s father glanced at the clock. “Great scott, is it that time already? We’ll be out in a second Peri!”

The two of them exited into the hallway, where Peri took Corrin aside. “Is everything OK?”

“Of course. It was a great talk.” Acting on impulse, Corrin drew Peri into a deep hug, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Peri giggled and squirmed, “Corrin! Hugs are nice, but what’s gotten into you?”

“I just wanted to make sure you knew that I love you more than anything. Let’s go, they’re waiting on us.”

Linking hands, the couple set off to join their father and Kana in the dining room.


End file.
